


Driven Out and Taken In Fanart

by Shivi



Series: Fem!Bilbo Fanart - Gift Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Baby Dwarves, F/M, Fail!MaleAnatomy, Fanart, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Female!Bilbo, Gen, fem!Bilbo, naked babies, omg lady!Bilbo is now oficcially an addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/pseuds/Shivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Fanart inspired by another magnificent story called Driven Out and Taken In by GreenT. BABY DWARVES PEOPLE. BABY. DWARVES.</p><p>Seriously, you guys are the ones responsible of my fem!bilbo addiction by creating such amazing and mindblowing stories. I blame you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Various

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Driven Out and Taken In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723489) by [GreenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenT/pseuds/GreenT). 



> SORRY THORIN. I TRIED TO RECREATE YOUR MAJESTIC SELF BUT REALLY. I COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FAIL AT MALE ANATOMY. aaaand I hope I didn't messed up too much the boy's body structure. I JUST LOVE BABIES OKAY.
> 
> Also. I would like to send a huge THANK YOU to all the people that either left a comment/kudos/saw my other fanart for The Most Precious of Treasures. I've always considered this site as sort of an Elite for stories/art of multiple fandoms, and for me, to be recieved with that amount of good impressions of my art really made my week. 
> 
> Thank you a thousand times, from the bottom of my heart. I'm really honoured to be part of this great place. c:
> 
> \--On another note, um, idk if some of you may have already noticed from my comments or texts, English is not my mother languaje. So if my grammar seems strange to you, there you have it. I'm Chilean, therefore, I speak Spanish.--
> 
> There.
> 
> Hope you like this one!


	2. Tailoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilba, being the skilled lass she is, feels happy to fix some of the new clothes she's bought for the boys. 
> 
> Kili, you're next! 
> 
> _As always, thanks to GreenT for creating this amazing story in wich I'm basing this piece. I don't think that I will ever thank you enough, you are simply brilliant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your comments/kudos/views!
> 
> Also, I'm always open to suggestions about making fanart for any of the fantastic fem!Bilbo stories here. I admit that I don't have a lot of free time, but drawing fem!bilbo is quite possibly one of the few things that helps me relax in between all this madness that is my life.  
> So It may take some time, but the art will come! I promise!
> 
> See ya!


	3. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the new chapters were so awesome with some hobbit-dwarf bonding time, little Ori being so adorable I almost got cavities, also the big boys chasing the baddies and Bilba being generally a BAMF. --I HAD TO DO SOMETHING.
> 
> omg Bofur dear, get well soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have lost my ability to can because I suddenly got the flu. I'm sorry if my comments lack coherency but my brain seems to be on holidays at the moment and will not return for the next few days. 
> 
> Regardless of that, I hope you like this one!


	4. Happy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said before on my other fanart ... _I may or may have not disguised this as an school asignement_ AND ALSO BECAUSE THE LAST CHAPTER OF DOaTI WAS JUST TOO MUCH TO HANDLE. ALL. THE. FLUFFY. HAPPY. FAMILY. TIMES. FEELS. Stahp being so goddamn adorable you four. --actually no. don't stop pls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I have little shame to admit that I will copypaste some of my notes from my other fanart because my teacher is glaring at me in a very suspicious way right now. So._
> 
>  
> 
> **HELLO THERE TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE IN THIS WONDERFUL SITE THAT ALWAYS MAKE ME CRY BECAUSE OF THEIR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS AND MENTIONS OF MY ART ON THEIR STORIES/SOB** \--You people really enjoy my tears don't you.
> 
>  Just a very and incredibly quick update because I'm actually on classes right now and It's very likely that this are probably the only free minutes I'll have for the next few weeks from now on. _MY FINALS ARE HERE OH SWEET MAHAL--_
> 
> Sorry Thorin, once again, your majestic self is just to great to try and recreate.
> 
> Okay, so. My head gave me this image inspired from the scene in the last chapter of DOaTI when the three are merrily wrestling/tickling/abusing Thorin on the ground and they are all happy faces and rosy cheeks and laughs -but I could not, for the life of me, remember with exactitude all the little details and texts from that bit. (I had no internet connection at the moment sorry) So I imagined this piece instead, hoping it could fit in a similar context of wrestling battle with a little tickle here and there and then I may have added some mischief from - _surprisingly_ \- Bilba and Thorin.
> 
>  They made up some mess and the both of them are kinda silently laughing at the boys expense and Fili is trying to look like a very convincing puppy to get them out of whatever they supposedly did and Kili is all whiny and like _"Fee, do something about it!"_ Because Bilba jockingly banned them from sweeties for the next two days. But Thorin's smile and Bilba's barely contained giggles will give them away sooner than later.
> 
> So now if you excuse me I'll go and hurl myself off a cliff because my teacher is walking down right to me.
> 
> Hope you like it!


	5. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because naked babies are cute like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, I could cry really. **HOW IS IT POSIBLE THAT ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE TO ME STAHP --ACTUALLY NO DON'T STOP.**
> 
> I'm really pushing my luck with this upload, but I promise I'll read all your beautiful comments the moment this mad week is over. God, my teachers are a jolly group sadist. All of them, I swear. But right now I'm feeling mutinous and so I quickly drew some naked baby dwarves creating mischief. 
> 
> (Thorin, calm your majestic, leave the boys run free and wild.)
> 
> As you may notice, they are a little bit older than the usual ages in which I draw them interacting with Bilba and Thorin on the other pieces. I wanted to focus sorely on the boys being cute. And wee naked. 
> 
> BUTTS ALL THE BABY BUTTS GIVE THEM TO ME.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> _*hurls self to class*_


	6. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting ready for bed and Thorin is out in the garden talking with someone Bilba cannot see from where she is with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! 
> 
> I really hope I'm not being rude to the story's actual plot, but this image just kept popping into my head after I finished those two pieces for TMPoT of pregnant Bilbo. I imagine Fili and Kili would be even ten times more protective (if that's possible) of their Bilba and they would stay glued to her side and follow her everywhere making sure she and their future baby cousin are out of harm's way. (I imagine they are just secretly -not so much- trying to busy themselves out with this "Bilba's bodyguards" theme because they are just about to explode with anticipation and joy and exitement and _they just cannot wait_ to see their new little cousin. _"Hurry up little cousin!" "We are waiting for you!" "We'll teach you all the great things there's to know--" "And we'll protect you no matter what--!"_ )The boys are slightly younger than "On The Run" but definitely older than on the rest of the pieces.
> 
> Ugh I suck at this "lights and shadows" thing. But the candle had to create some disturbance on the colors so ... I hope it does not seem that horrible/sobs. ...Also, LongHaired!Bilba. YES.
> 
>  
> 
> _Shit_. I need to run. I really hope you like this one as well! 
> 
> *jumps back to finals*


End file.
